This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 generally illustrates the basics of using two different chillers 1 and 3 for cooling an X-ray tube 29 and an X-ray image detector 31. Specifically, the first chiller 1 is used for cooling the X-ray tube 29, while the second chiller 3 is used for cooling the X-ray image detector 31.
The first chiller 1 in the X-ray tube loop may be an active chiller. In which case, the active chiller has a built-in air conditioning (AC) loop that, along with a liquid to liquid heat exchanger, cools the secondary fluid comprised of water mixed with a corrosion inhibitant. The AC loop includes a compressor, a condenser, a fan, and an evaporator. The secondary loop with water consists of a heat exchanger, a pump 5, and an accumulator. With this set up, high cooling capacity below ambient temperature can be achieved.
If the first chiller 1 is passive, the X-ray loop just consists of a radiator (air to liquid heat exchanger), a fan, and a pump. With a passive chiller, however, temperatures below ambient cannot be obtained.
The X-ray image detector has to be kept at a certain stable temperature to obtain good quality of the images. There are different possible ways to cool X-ray image detectors, such as using cold plates.
FIG. 1 shows the complete system assembled together with long flexible hoses 9, 11, 13, and 15. The flexible hoses 9, 11, 13, and 15 are relatively long because the chillers 1 and 3 are situated far from the actual X-ray machine. This is due to the fact that there can be no parts in the operating area stirring the air or making noise. The chillers 1 and 3 are situated in a technical room often tens of meters away and on an opposite side of a wall 17 than the X-ray tube 29 and X-ray image detector 31.
Also shown in FIG. 1 are arrows 19, 21, 23, and 25 representing the coolant flow or circulation (e.g., via pumps 5 and 7, etc.) through the system. More specifically, the arrow 19 represents the coolant flow from the first chiller 1 through the hose 9 to the X-ray tube 29. The arrow 21 represents the coolant flow from the X-ray tube 29 through the hose 11 back to the first chiller 1. The arrow 23 represents the coolant flow from the second chiller 3 through the hose 13 to the X-ray detector 31. The arrow 25 represents the coolant flow from the X-ray detector 31 through the hose 15 back to the second chiller 3.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a cold plate 27 of a X-ray image detector. In operation, the cold plate 27 works as a heat spreader. The cold plate 27 may be made of aluminium in order to provide a good heat spread. The actual detector itself (not shown) is placed on or mounted to the cold plate 27.